


Comfort

by Violet_Rose



Category: Ghost Adventures (TV)
Genre: M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:27:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27476521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violet_Rose/pseuds/Violet_Rose
Summary: Zak's sick, so Nick and Aaron try to comfort him a bit
Relationships: Zak Bagans/Aaron Goodwin/Nick Groff
Kudos: 2





	Comfort

Aaron stared across the limo at the two men that he had spent far too much time with over the past seven years. Zak's head lay back against the black leather, his breathing labored through his blocked sinuses. Nick texted his wife that they had landed before putting his phone away and pulling Zak over to lay against him. Grunting, he relented, leaning against Nick's shoulder, sniffling.

Aaron smiled as Nick kissed Zak's forehead. "Nap when we get there?" he asked.

Zak yawned at the mention of it. He nodded, scooting over so Aaron could come sit next to him. Shaking his head, Aaron stayed where he was, regardless of the pout he was given. "When we get to the hotel, you can get me sick."

Nick snorted and Zak flipped him off. "I'll sleep in my own room then," he said.

Nick rolled his eyes and opened the door as the limo stopped. The driver came around, helping them get out of the car and pulled their luggage out of the trunk. Zak sniffled a "Thanks" as Aaron took his luggage for him. They checked in, used to getting three keys for each room at this point. 

Nick turned to them, telling them that he would be in Aaron's room after a shower. Aaron grunted his acknowledgement, rolling his and Zak's suitcase into his room. "I need that," Zak said from across the hall.

"Yes, you do. In my room. Come on," Aaron said, opening the door and waiting for Zak to enter. 

Walking in, Zak stripped himself of his shirt and pants while Aaron did the same. Throwing the extra pillows off the king size bed, leaving three, Aaron lay down on his back, opening his arms for Zak. He happily laid down, wrapping himself around the smaller body. Kissing his forehead softly, leaning his cheek against it, Aaron sighed. "Zak, you have a fever."

Zak grunted, his eyes closed, head heavy against Aaron's shoulder. "I'm fine."

They lay in silence, Aaron's hand rubbing gently up and down Zak's nude back, lulling the older man to sleep in minutes. Thoughts ran through his head, a timeline of the last seven years, as he lay there, feeling the heat radiating off the man half on top of him. So much had happened that only these two other men knew about. They were the only ones that he could talk with about some things. They had lived it. Publicly they called each other brothers. Privately, they were so much more.

Aaron smiled as he heard the lock click from the slide of Nick's card in the reader. The door opened slowly, light from the hallway momentarily illuminating the hallway. Nick returned Aaron's smile as he approached the bed, stripping himself down to his boxers and climbing in on his other side. Leaning on his side, he ran his hand through Zak's hair. "He has a fever," he said, looking at Aaron concerned.

"I know. I told him. He said he's fine."

Nick scoffed. "He's sick."

The sleeping man grumbled, rolling over, giving them both his back. "Nick," he sighed, recognizing the new voice.

Reaching over, Nick touched his warm skin to let him know he was there. Aaron's arms now vacated, he wrapped them around Nick, pulling him to lay on top of him. Nick kissed him slowly. "Hi."

"Tired?" Aaron asked. Nick nodded, scooting down his body to lay his head on Aaron's shoulder, giving a soft tug to his beard, eliciting a soft chuckle. "Yeah, I know. I'll trim it later."

Nick sighed, closing his eyes and falling asleep, listening to the heartbeat under his ear. Zak rolled, retaking his position on the other side of Aaron's body with a soft grunt as he came in contact with another body. Opening his eyes slightly, he rested his forehead against the top of Nick's head before falling back asleep.

Aaron felt like he was sunk about a foot into the mattress with two larger bodies on top of him. It was a position he had gotten used to, though it still wasn't the most comfortable. But he wouldn't change it; he would never move or make the others move. Wrapping his arms around the backs of the two men on top of him, Aaron finally closed his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on November 21, 2011 on DA


End file.
